Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image capturing device, and more particularly to an image capturing device having a rod between a main body and an image capturing module.
Description of the Related Art
An image capturing device includes a lens structure and an image sensor. The lens structure is capable of focusing an image on the image sensor, and then the image sensor converts the optical image signals into electrical signals. Conventional image capturing device is held directly by user, or mounted directly on a tripod for capturing an image.
However, if the image capturing device is held by user, the image capturing range of the image capturing device will be restricted due to the limited arm's length of the user. In case that the image capturing device is mounted on a tripod, the image capturing device is fixed on the tripod during shooting. However, the tripod only can be fixed on the ground. Whether to adjust the shooting angles or the shooting ranges of the image capturing device, the user needs to come next the image capturing device to adjust again. Furthermore, the tripod needs to be stored additionally after shooting, so it is quite inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new image capturing device to increase the flexible application of the image capturing device.